prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-79.115.95.121-20141117180832
Ha ha, I like people here. Some hate Toby for what he did as "A", but he might've really tried to find out some details about Red Coat, but he knew as much as Mona did... Nothing. He thought Mona knew something, but in fact she didn't and he had to follow every step to get to what Mona truly knows. I don't like him either, but you have to think in-depth to figure out what he wanted. Also, I wouldn't forgive Alison for what she did. Not never, but not as easy as the others did. Why? Have you seen what Alison did to Lucas? In seasons one and two, he basically had no self confidence, and the way everyone looked at her in 5X05, just like they were looking at Obama walking down the hallway. Also, if she truly wants to end the "A" game, she has to tell the whole truth. She still has many answers, but doesn't tell anyone about them, and to me, not trusting the liars isn't valid, because the girls, even if they have no idea how to keep a secret, tried to find out what happened to her very hard, and she helped them only when they were closer to death, not when they needed answers. And in my opinion, is way worse to bully almost the whole school than to push a girl. And Spencer's breakdown was mostly because she is very sensitive, she never thought more about it, and Toby had no idea how she was going to react, but he knew it's not going to be nice, but not that bad as it was. Hiding was one of Mona's orders, and we know, I think Toby wanted to find answers about Red Coat. The thing about Alison is that she's not so sorry for what she did. I know, I know, she "apologized", but that's not enough. Not for me at least. I know how it feels like to be bullied, and it's harsh. Also, she changed, yes, but one thing is the same : she's afraid of telling the whole truth, and not necessarily about what she told the detective. What bugs me the most is that she's very smart, but she's keeping that for herself only, and she could tell the girls her plans even if they do not agree with her. The thing about Toby is that he's very naive. He didn't knew what to expect from Spencer's reaction, and he's stupid sometimes. I know all Emison shippers protect Alison, but you have to understand she's not that better as she's supposed to be, like to tell the police the truth, to tell the truth to the girls, to tell what she did to everybody's parents ( it seemed to me like Ashley Marin never knew what Alison did to her daughter, wich is a very serious thing. Bulimia brings dead, so it's not such a joke ). And no, I do not ship Paily. I also don't ship Emison because their scenes are so.. Idk what people are saying when they say meaningfull. The kiss in 5X05 had a meaning? What meaning? Kissing in bed during the night is healthier than kissing on the couch? No, their scenes aren't totally romantic, because most of them end up the same. Alison is telling half truth half lie, Emily trusts her but no so much and then a kiss. No, that's not romance to me, or love. Love is more like Haleb, cause' Caleb truly helps them, and Hanna knows he's the love of her life, so does Caleb. Yeah, he was pretty much useless during 5A, but he puched Zack for flirting with Hanna, and was helpfull in 5X12, the writers only wanted to give Ravenswood closure, because the damage is done already. PS : I don't care if you disagree with my Emison opinion, you don't have to say it. I know you disagree, it's so predictable.